


fall into it bit by bit

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise kink-ish, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, listen to city lights cowards, whiny lee taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaehyun has listened to City Lights.





	fall into it bit by bit

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this was just an excuse to write smut because that's definitely something worth practicing
> 
> i may or may not have listened to [city](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hizfpCe5Mlk) [lights](https://open.spotify.com/track/5Ys4Y4sHPw6vIP84ID48KY?si=gXRiSYYqQGWzXny7G46xMQ) the whole time while writing this

When Taeyong entered the 127 dorms that evening, everything was quiet. It was shortly after ten, so he guessed, the other members were eating out. He huffed, not disappointed that they hadn’t invited him, since he didn’t feel like going out anyways, and took off his jacket, hanging it neatly on the hook. He hummed a soft melody as he made himself a cup of coffee, dancing around the kitchen.

With the cup in his hand, he went to his room and let out a shriek as he saw a figure laying on his bed, and he was glad he hadn’t dropped the cup. The room was dark, safe for the streetlights, and his eyes needed a moment to get used to the change of brightness, before he recognised Jaehyun on his bed.

“Hey, Yongie,” Jaehyun greeted him sweetly and got up to take the cup out of Taeyong’s hands and securely put in on the nearest dresser to greet his boyfriend properly. Jaehyun wrapped his strong arms around Taeyong’s narrow waist and kissed him deeply.

Taeyong responded immediately, his fingers cradling Jaehyun’s face, as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in the other’s mouth. A soft sigh escaped Taeyong’s lips and he pressed himself closer to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun pulled away, though, and smiled at Taeyong. “What’s gotten into you, baby?” he asked, almost teasingly.

Taeyong pouted, ignoring Jaehyun’s cooing. “You started it.”

Jaehyun didn’t answer, just looked at Taeyong intensely, his soft eyes boring into Taeyong’s own, and the older felt helplessly exposed to the other one. But he didn’t dare looking away, and he kept his head upright, trying to fight the blush on his cheeks.

“I’ve listened to the song, you know?” Jaehyun finally said after a silent moment.

“Huh?” Taeyong asked even though he had an idea what Jaehyun was trying to hint at.

“City Lights, the song you’ve recorded with Yunho-hyung,” Jaehyun answered, his voice was barely over a whisper now. “I liked it a lot, well done, baby.”

Taeyong blinked rapidly and swallowed. “T—thanks,” he stammered, unable to keep the blush spreading over his face and neck anymore. “I’m gla—glad you think s—so.”

“You want to know what my favourite part about it was?” Jaehyun continued, and Taeyong only managed to nod his head. Jaehyun’s gaze and his words enough to get him worked up, and he didn’t trust his voice anymore.

“I liked your part the most. And do you know why, Yongie?”

Taeyong shook his head.

“It was because you acted so tough, like you always do when recording songs, or when you’re on stage. Always trying to show that charismatic side of yourself, acting like that fierce leader just like everyone expects of you. But we both know how you really are.” He paused, watching Taeyong deeply, a smirk around his lips. “In reality, you’re my little obedient baby boy, always doing as you’re said, bowing to everything I say.”

Taeyong made a sound, which closely resembled a sob and Jaehyun smiled warmly at him, lifting a hand to stroke a thumb over Taeyong’s lips, before he slipped it in his mouth. Taeyong immediately started to coat the finger with his saliva, licking with little kitten licks around the finger, his tongue curling around the tip. He knew he was just proving Jaehyun’s point here, but he couldn’t help it, even if he wanted to.

“That’s right, you’re so good, Yongie, always so good for me,” Jaehyun went on rambling, his other fingers nestling Taeyong’s cheek, and Taeyong immediately nuzzled closer to it, closing his eyes, a smile stretching around his occupied mouth. “And you like that, right? You like being told about how good you are?”

Taeyong nodded promptly.

Jaehyun moved his hand, his thumb slipping from Taeyong’s lips and the older whined, trying to chase it with his tongue. His doe eyes found Jaehyun’s again, and a shiver run down his back as he saw just with how much love and fondness Jaehyun looked at him.

“Well, today is your lucky day then. Because I’m gonna show you how good you are today,” Jaehyun promised him. “That is, if you want me to.”

Taeyong knew Jaehyun was asking for his consent with that sentence. That was something they had agreed on, even though it had been numerous times they’ve been intimate, and both didn’t want to trade the other for anything else.

Taeyong gave him consent with a nod and a kiss.

“On the bed, baby,” Jaehyun told him, and Taeyong’s knees became wobbly at the voice of Jaehyun. The younger knew how much he liked being ordered around, needing a break from time to time from his role as the leader of NCT, and Jaehyun made sure to indulge in that wish of his. “And strip for me.”

Taeyong bit his lip trying to keep himself from making embarrassing noises from Jaehyun’s words alone, even though Jaehyun always told him to not hold back, especially when they were on their own.

He made quick work of jumping onto the bed and taking of his clothes. Any other day, Jaehyun would have chided him to take it slow, but Taeyong guessed Jaehyun wanted this as much and as fast as he wanted it himself.

Jaehyun joined him just moments later, crawling up to Taeyong’s desperate figure, slowly, obviously teasing Taeyong. Their lips met once again, and Taeyong buried his hands in Jaehyun’s silky hair to get their mouths even closer. Jaehyun licked his way into Taeyong’s mouth, exploring the insides, and his teeth softly grazed Taeyong’s bottom lip.

One hand came to stroke over Taeyong’s hip bone, leaving goose bumps on their wake.

By now, Taeyong was trembling, little whines and sighs passing his lips, which Jaehyun greedily swallowed up. Taeyong’s hand pulled at Jaehyun’s sweater, wordlessly telling him to undress as well.

Jaehyun complied, tearing his mouth away from Taeyong’s, as he left the bed once again. He pulled the sweater over his head, stepped out of his pants and underwear. Then he disappeared out of Taeyong’s sight, re-appearing quickly though, a bottle of lube in his hand.

When he joined Taeyong on the bed again, he sat down before him. With an astonished look, he watched Taeyong’s legs fall open with the flexibility of a dancer. Taeyong threw an arm over his eyes as he saw the look on his boyfriend’s face and flushed hotly, the colour spreading over his chest.

“Don’t hide baby, wanna see you,” Jaehyun murmured, gently taking Taeyong’s arm and removed it from his face. “That’s my boy.”

Taeyong keened, breathing heavily. “Please, just—,” he pleaded, unable to finish the sentence, thanks to Jaehyun’s wet finger already probing his twitching and clenching hole.

“Shh, let me take care of you, Yongie. Let me show you how good and pretty you are,” Jaehyun said calmly, as he thrust the finger in, letting Taeyong get used for a second, before he started thrusting gently.

Taeyong sighed at the feeling of being filled, and a new wave of arousal washed over him at the thought of getting something even better in the end.

Jaehyun pulled out again, to coat his finger with even more lube, letting it drizzle over Taeyong’s hole as well, knowing the older liked it wet and messy.

With every thrust in, Taeyong let out pretty little whimpers, just how Jaehyun liked it, and he threw his head back. Jaehyun moved up, licking over Taeyong’s neck and prominent collar bones which were coated with a thin layer of sweat, careful not to leave marks, or Taeyong would get angry, and not in a way he’d like to.

One finger quickly became two, then three, and soon enough Taeyong was moving his hips to meet every of Jaehyun’s thrusts. Taeyong didn’t miss how Jaehyun purposely avoided his prostate, most likely to keep him on edge and not give him satisfaction just yet. As if they hadn’t already established that Taeyong was indeed to come multiple times an evening.

“Come on, I’m ready,” Taeyong rasped out, his eyes screwed shut.

“Hm, I don’t think I already want to give you what you want. You’re so pretty like this, all desperate and whiny. And all for me to see,” Jaehyun said smiling, watching how his fingers disappeared in Taeyong.

“Oh God, plea—please, Jae,” Taeyong begged, his voice threatening to give out. “I wa—want it so bad, please, please—”

Jaehyun just continued to smile his dimpled smile, as he watched Taeyong become a mess beneath him.

Taeyong writhed under him, thin fingers coming to wrap around Jaehyun’s wrist which was fucking into him, trying to get him to move deeper. But Jaehyun was stronger, in this situation more than ever, and he was able to ignore Taeyong’s desperate attempt to get pleasure from Jaehyun’s fingers, and Taeyong gave up.

Jaehyun’s pace never faltered, his fingers moving in and out of the smaller boy, and tears blurred Taeyong’s vision.

“You really want it, huh?” Jaehyun asked, undoubtedly having seen Taeyong’s tears, and hope flared up in Taeyong as he nodded. “Then who I am to refuse my baby his biggest wish?”

Taeyong would have argued that his biggest wish wasn’t Jaehyun’s dick in his ass, but in this moment, it probably would have been a lie. He just laid there, watching Jaehyun with hooded, teary eyes, as he stroked his dick a couple times, spreading generous amount of lube over himself, before he smeared the excess lube around Taeyong’s stretched hole, the tip of his forefinger slightly dipping in.

“Jaehyun,” Taeyong hissed, but his threat wasn’t exactly scary with how dishevelled and fucked-out he already looked; his lips were red from having bitten them, his pink hair was a mess, and his naturally pale skin had transcended into a flushed red, his little cock stood proudly against his stomach, drops of pre-come coating the soft skin of his stomach.

“Alright, alright,” Jaehyun said hastily, and he sounded pretty out of breath as well. Taeyong was proud of himself, knowing he was the reason for that.

When the tip breached Taeyong’s hole, Taeyong spread his legs even wider, his body language telling Jaehyun to just take him. Jaehyun slid home in one thrust and Taeyong let out a languid, drawn-out moan, forgetting about getting embarrassed about it.

Jaehyun braced his hands on the sides of Taeyong’s, while his hips thrust powerfully into Taeyong’s heat, this time nailing his magical spot dead-on every time which made Taeyong let out the sweetest sounds.

Taeyong never wanted this moment to end. Jaehyun towering over him, making himself appear even bigger than he already was, caging Taeyong in with his strong arms, and his dick bringing Taeyong a pleasure which over-whelmed him every time again.

“God, taking it so well,” Jaehyun pressed out between little grunts and moans, his hips not slowing down. “Such a good boy, Yongie, the best boy ever.”

Taeyong didn’t have time to praise himself for managing to reduce Jaehyun’s vocabulary to these incomplete sentences, as Jaehyun’s hands disappeared from next to his head and they grabbed Taeyong’s milky thighs, before hoisting one leg above his shoulder, and the other one instinctively wrapped around his waist.

This new angle made Jaehyun reach even deeper, and Taeyong was sure he saw stars from behind his closed his eyes, supernovas exploding all around him.

“Tell me mo—more,” Taeyong whispered, his chest heaving up and down.

Jaehyun fulfilled his wish immediately. “Wonder what the members would say, if they saw you like this, Yongie,” he started and Taeyong moaned shamelessly. “They’re always so— _fuck_ —so intimidated by you— _oh God, baby!_ But if they saw you like this, desperate for me to fuck you, they would see your true self, wouldn’t you?”

Taeyong shook his head, his hands scrambling to grab Jaehyun’s bicep, grounding himself. “Only yours,” he mumbled. “No one allowed to see me like this—only you.” To accentuate his point, he clamped down onto Jaehyun, throwing the other off guard, as his thrusts faltered.

“That’s right, baby, you’re only mine,” Jaehyun agreed.

His hands gripped Taeyong’s waist, both not caring about his fingers leaving purple bruises, and his thrusts became sloppier and messier, as he chased his own orgasm.

Taeyong was moaning on full volume now, not holding back. The others could return from dinner, hell, the world could end now, but he wouldn’t even realise that, only caring for the feeling of Jaehyun above him, _inside_ him.

He got off on Jaehyun using him as a tool for his own release, not caring for Taeyong’s pleasure, and so it took him only a couple dozen strokes of his cock to come all over himself, making a mess of his chest and stomach.

Jaehyun followed suit, when the clenching of Taeyong became unbearable, and he came in Taeyong. After a moment, he remembered to pull out to smear his come all over the back of Taeyong’s thighs, just like Taeyong always asked him to.

Taeyong’s cock gave a twitch at that, another spurt of milky white fluid dribbling from his softening cock.

Taeyong made grabby hands at Jaehyun so they could cuddle while they let the post-orgasm haze wear off, but Jaehyun, perfect boyfriend Jaehyun, went first got the baby wipes on Taeyong’s nightstand to wipe the most of Taeyong’s come from his torso and legs. And the older didn’t miss the way Jaehyun stared at his puffy hole where his come leaked out. Oh, they would definitely talk about that.

Soon enough, Jaehyun spooned him from behind, their naked, sweaty bodies pressed together, as he nuzzled the nape of Taeyong’s neck, breathing softly.

 

January, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really out there, my first work of 2019 being a pwp hah i have issues ! can you even call this good lmaosjdsk
> 
> anyways kudos and comments are appreciated as always ! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nvventeen) | [carrd](https://klarahelene.carrd.co/)


End file.
